


Ponder On

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem Based on "Sweet Revenge".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponder On

A man absorbed in thoughts, walked away  
hours on the quay.  
The blond head weary of thinking,  
blue eyes burned by weeping. 

Hours, days, now for weeks  
he wasn’t sleeping.  
Why is there no way out.  
Everything; so confused, he cried; loud. 

Could I just been helped,  
If I only had an answer,  
his voice yelped. 

Begging for mercy. That one image.  
Still everywhere.  
He dreamt at night, Starksy.  
His partner who was once there. 

The one he loved, the one who could never return  
Again he kneeled, prayed, could he ever learn.


End file.
